


Stephen vs Steven

by Mickey_99



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Facial Hair Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker is their son, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro is alive, Stephen Loves Tony, The new and improved super family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves Stephen, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: "In one corner stands DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE; he is intelligent, quick-witted, funny, and better than Mr. Rogers in every way-""Peter!""Sorry Mr. Stark. And in the other corner we have Steve Rogers. Yes ladies and gentlemen that is right, this is the battle of the Steves. WHO WILL WIN?"orThe one where Stephen loves Tony more than anything in the world. And Steve just wants to win.





	Stephen vs Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any off The Marvel Universe, I am but a humble fan.

They were back. That's right, the rouge Avengers were back. And Peter was not happy. And it wasn't even the rouge Avengers being back, that was making him mad! No, it was their constant insistence that they did nothing wrong. Well, they had.

"Peter," said Tony," You are wearing a hole in my floor."

Peter was pacing his way around the couch.

"Why can't they just leave you alone Mr. Stark!?" Peter shouted," They have no right even being here in your home after what they've done."

The rouge avengers were constantly asking for upgrades and new tech. And Tony being the sweetheart he was, didn't know how to say "no".

"Why can't you," said Tony looking up from his StarkPad," Stop wearing a hole in my floor? That is my question."

Peter sits down grumpily on the couch.

"Fine!"

"Peter if you don't stop with the attitude," said Tony," I will call Stephen to portal you to Everest."

Peter's face went pale.

"I'll be good!"

"That's what I thought," said Tony going back to his blueprints.

They sat in silence for a short time before the elevator dinged announcing someone's arrival. It was the entire group of the rouge Avengers.

"Tony," said Rogers," we need to talk."

Tony made to say something, but before he could Peter spoke up.

"No you need to leave."

"Sorry kid but your words hold no weight here," said Barton.

"Actually since you are in _my_ tower. You will find that his opinion matters quite a bit."

"Tony," said Steve," I just want to talk."

"About what?" 

"About us."

"And you had to take your entire entourage up here to do that. Well I will make this quick for you then. There is no us, not anymore."

"But there could be," said Steve," And I am going to prove it to you."

________

 

"Steve is trying to woo me," says Tony later that night.

"Let him try," says Stephen," I can show him up any day of the week."

"Still the fact that he thinks that after everything-"

"I know love," says Stephen.

\------

The next day Tony walked in to find a dozen flowers sitting in his workshop.

_To Tony_

_With Love,_

_Steve_

"Rogers," Tony growls, before throwing the flowers into the trash.

Peter who was watching from the sidelines stays silent.

\------

"Peter," yells Tony," Dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mr. Stark!" 

Tony heard heavy footsteps and turned to greet Peter, only to find that Steve stood there instead. 

"Tony," said Steve," Do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Actually," said Stephen," He does mind. Quite a bit actually."

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"And you speak for Tony now?" asks the Captain. 

"Only when certain assholes don't understand the word "no"," says the sorcerer.

"And how do you know what he wants?" challenges Steve.

"I am kind of fucking him."

\-----

 Peter walks in on Tony trying to rip the two men off of each other. 

"Peter help me!"

"In one corner stands DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE; he is intelligent, quick-witted, funny, and better than Mr. Rogers in every way-"  
"Peter!"  
"And in the other corner we have Steve Rogers. Yes ladies and gentlemen that is right, this is the battle of the Steves. WHO WILL WIN?"

"Peter, for the love of God!"

"Sorry Mr. Stark."

It took twenty minutes to rip the men off of each other. And forty more, to get Stephen to portal Steve back from hell. 


End file.
